A little trust goes a long way
by lilamoonpie8
Summary: *FINISHED!* Double D is tired of being an outcast and wishes to befriend the other kids. To his surprise, after a friendly game of soccer, the others take a sudden liking to him. But what about Ed and Eddy?
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my first fanfic ever, so any feedback is really appreciated! Oh, and I don't own a fraction of this wonderful show. But you should already know that.

Hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

"Come on, Double D! This scam's really going to work!"

Edd sighed. How many times had he heard Eddy say these

words, or some variant? It was always the same old routine. Eddy thought of a scam, they would try it on the other kids from the cul de sac, it would backfire and leave the Eds bruised, humiliated, running, or a combination of the three. It was all so predictable.

"Humor me, Eddy. What, pray tell, is this 'oh so illustrious' scam that you've devised?" Edd asked sarcastically.

Eddy had that mischievous look in his eyes. "Okay, so you know those ice cube trays you put in the freezer? We're going to dye them with brown paint so they look like chocolate bars, and then we'll sell them to all the kids! How's that for a scam?" He grinned proudly.

"Eddy, you realize the chances of this scam actually succeeding are about a million to one." Edd said, not impressed.

Eddy grinned. "So there is a chance! Listen, here's what you're going to do. Me and Ed are going to paint the ice cube trays and set up a stand. Your job is to find those suckers and lure them here. Really milk their sweet tooth!"

"Eddy… don't you think it might be time to stop with all this scamming?" Edd asked. "Your flawed schemes always lead to trouble. Wouldn't you rather become friends with our fellow cul de sac dwellers instead of constantly robbing them of their hard earned cash?"

"Double D, how can you say that?" Eddy was outraged. "We were born to scam! It's in our PMS-"

"_DNA_, Eddy." Edd corrected.  
"Whatever. Think of the jawbreakers, Double D!"

"That's what I mean, Eddy. You see, if we were friends with Kevin, for instance, we wouldn't have to buy jawbreakers. He would just give them to us for free!"

Eddy scoffed. "Be friends with shovelchin? Not on my life. Now come on sockhead, go and summon the pigeons! I'll be waiting." Double D sighed, and did as he was told.

He walked out of Eddy's house and into the empty cul de sac. He started looking for the other kids.

"Where could they be?" As Double D searched for them, he started thinking about their infamous status. The Eds had never really been on good terms with the children of the cul de sac. They were regarded as losers, pests, dorks. Eddy seemed to be torn between wanting to use the kids as victims for his endless scams or just fitting in with them and winning their admiration. And as much as Edd appreciated Ed and Eddy as friends and wouldn't trade them for anything in the world, there was a part of him that yearned to become their neighbours friend as well. He knew that out of the three of them, he was at least the one they found the most tolerable. Edd remembered when he first moved into the cul de sac at a very young age, the other kids had actually been quite friendly to him, and invited him to play with them. But as soon as Edd got involved with the other two Eds, his chances of being part of that little clique went down the drain.

Not necessarily every kid was hostile towards the Eds. Nazz was pretty cool with them; she'd even invited the Eds to one of her pool parties (which ended in disaster when the Eds lost their bathing suits.) It also helped that she was drop dead gorgeous. Rolf didn't seem to have a problem with the Ed boys, as long as Ed wasn't abducting his chickens. And Johnny didn't really mind the Eds much, although he was arguably even more of an outsider, what with Plank and all. Ironically, the only three people that liked-no, _loved _the Eds, were the same people the Eds tried to avoid at all costs. Those would of course be the feared Kanker sisters, who lived in the trailer park a few miles away.

Double D kept walking farther and farther until he could hear voices shouting. Positive that it must be the kids, he followed the sound and made it to a grassy field, that same area where they had all played baseball that one time. He saw the kids playing soccer, split into two teams. He wasn't sure who was on which team, but he could see one of the goalies was Rolf and the other goalie was … _Plank_?

He watched the game unfold.

"Over here, Kev!"

"Jimmy, watch out!"  
"Aah! Protect me, Sarah!"

"Nice save, buddy!"

"Rolf shall not let your team go undefeated, Johnny the wood boy!"

Forgetting about Eddy's order, Double D slowly approached the group and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me." The kids paused the game and all stared at Edd.

"Oh great, it's one of the dorks." Kevin muttered angrily. "What do YOU want?"

Ignoring Kevin's rudeness, Double D looked at the others curious expressions on their faces. He decided this would be a good opportunity to garner the respect the other kids, even if he wasn't very fond of sports. "Um, I was just wondering if I could join you?"

They all seemed surprised, and puzzled.

"You want to play soccer with us? Well actually, we could use another player. Our teams are a little uneven." Nazz admitted.

"What are you talking about, Nazz? There's three people on each team. We're perfectly even." Kevin said.

"You are wrong, Kevin! Johnny the wood boy's friend accounts for another player on the opposition, yes?" said Rolf.

"Plank doesn't like being left out!" Johnny said.

"Right, _sorry Plank_." Kevin groaned.

"You can be on our team, Double D!" Nazz smiled. "So it'll be me, you, Rolf and Kevin."

Not bothering to correct Nazz's grammar mistake, Edd walked over to the team; he couldn't believe this was actually happening. He was actually being invited to play!

"Hey Nazz, let's switch. I'll be on Double D's team." Sarah said, wanting to be on the same team as her crush.

"But Sarah, I'm powerless without you!" Jimmy whimpered.

Sarah growled. "I said-"

"Um, maybe it's best if we keep the teams the same." Nazz suggested.

Sarah pouted. "Fine."

"All right, Double Dweeb. You can be on our team." Kevin said. "But if you screw up and cost us this game, you're gonna be sorry." He threatened.

Edd gulped. "I assure you, I will not let that happen!"

"Good. Enough chit-chat, let's get on with the game!" Kevin announced.

They got into their teams and the game soon started. Edd was surprised by how much he actually enjoyed playing. He stumbled around on the field a little bit at first, but he eventually got the hang of it, and even managed to score a couple of goals. In the end, Edd's team won 15-4.

By the time the game was over, everyone was sweating and exhausted - especially Edd - but they had too much fun to care.

"Boy, that was a good game, huh Plank?" Johnny said.

"Owie, Sarah!" Jimmy cried; there was an injury on his right arm.

"Oh, let's get you a band-aid, Jimmy." Sarah offered. They both walked away along with Rolf and Johnny.

Nazz ran over to Double D and smiled. "You were awesome, dude!"

Double D's cheeks turned rosy pink. "Why, um, thank you Nazz."

Kevin grinned. "Gotta hand it to you, you weren't totally hopeless out there."

Edd beamed. That was the closest he's ever gotten to a compliment from Kevin.

"Maybe you can hang out with us again tomorrow?" said Nazz.

"Yeah. You're way cooler than those other dorks."

"Well … I will think about it." said Double D even though he was delighted that they were giving him a chance.

"Choice." said Kevin. "Come on, Nazz, let's go back to my house!" He started running over to his bike. Nazz waved and smiled at Double D before catching up with Kevin.

Edd smiled. He had finally made some new friends.

By the time Edd made it back to the cul de sac, he could see Eddy waiting impatiently in front of his house. The scam was already set up, with Ed guarding the stand.

"What took you so long, sockhead?" asked Eddy. "Ed's already devoured half the merchandise!" He pointed to Ed, who was munching on one of the trays.

"Yum, plastic chocolate." Ed smiled.

"Well, um, I sort of formed an alliance with the other members of the cul de sac." Double D responded.

"What the heck does that mean?" Eddy asked.

"I became their friend, Eddy."

Eddy stared at Edd with a blank look for a few seconds. Then he smiled broadly. "Oh, I getcha. You were buttering them up! Nice thinking, Double D! They'll definitely fall for it now. So where are those suckers?"

Edd looked at his feet. "I … didn't exactly tell them about the scam."

"What?! So you were all chummy with them for nothing?!"

"Eddy, think about it. This is our chance to expand our social circle instead of being alienated from the rest of the cul de sac. Don't you see how that's a good thing?"

"Oh I see it all right. I see that you're a traitor, Double D. You've crossed over into the dark side. I guess you don't need us anymore then. But that's okay, we don't need you either. Right lumpy?" He grabbed Edd and put an arm around his neck.

"Um, what did you say, Eddy?" Ed said, confused.

Edd was hurt. He thought Eddy would be happy for him. "But Eddy, I'm not leaving you. I just think it might be nice to make some new friends."

"We Eds have to stick together!" Eddy said.

"Like glue!" Ed added.

"But-" Edd said.

"But nothing! Go hang out with your new friends, what do we care!" Eddy scowled. "Come on, Ed. We'll save this scam for tomorrow." He started going back to his house. Ed looked unhappy to leave Double D, but he followed along.

Edd walked sadly back to his home. What a bittersweet day. The other kids finally began to like him, but now he'd lost his best friends, or at least one of them. He just wished there was a way they could all get along. But even thought Edd got higher grades than everyone, his brain could not find a solution. Edd sighed, opened the door and walked inside.

* * *

Your thoughts? Any ideas? I'm not really sure where this is going.

And is it just me, or does anyone else think there should be a "Kids" option in the character list? Like, there's Eds and Kankers, and even OC now, but no Kids. Oh well, just pretend my character slots are Edd and Kids.


	2. Chapter 2

So first of all, I apologize for not updating this in, like, forever. In a perfect world, I would have updated weeks ago, but unfortunately school got in the way (bet you never heard _that _one before.) And yes, this is the last chapter, since my brilliant mind couldn't come up with any more ideas :P

Anyways, thanks a million for your awesome reviews, and I hope you like it!

* * *

The next day was bright and filled with glorious sunshine. Perfect for scamming - or so Eddy would have thought. Currently, he and Ed were poised behind their "chocolate" scam they had re-set up from yesterday, but there wasn't a single customer to be seen.

Eddy frowned. "Where are those suckers? They should have been here ages ago!"

"Eddy, look!"

Eddy realized that Ed wasn't standing beside him anymore. Instead, he was right on Kevin's lawn and pointing at the window. Curious to know what had caught Ed's attention, Eddy got up and looked to where Ed was pointing. Then, his head nearly blew off in rage as he realized why there were no customers today. They were all at Kevin's house, enjoying a party. The kids were laughing, playing games, and eating jawbreakers. Including Double D.

"Look at him." Eddy scowled. "It's like doesn't even remember us."

His eyebrows squiggled up when he saw Edd seemingly telling a story to Johnny and Plank. Soon, more and more kids began to gather around him and listen like it was the most interesting story they had ever heard. Eddy's fists began to clench up. "That son of a-"

"Eddy, I want to be their friend too!" Ed exclaimed, and before Eddy could even say anything, he burst into the house. Eddy watched from the window as Ed ran in, jumping and yelling with excitement, but the other kids (except for Edd) scowled and kicked him out. Soon, Ed came out the door, looking dejected.

"They told me to get lost, Eddy!" he pouted. "I don't like being lost. It is scary!"

"Your mind is lost, Ed." Eddy remarked with a sigh. Then he refocused his ever so vigilant attention to the party going on inside. He growled as he saw Nazz obviously flirting with Double D and giggling at everything he said, even if it was just casual conversation. "Now he's even scoring with Nazz?! That does it! Come on, Ed." He stormed back towards their stand. But he noticed that Ed had not followed him. "Ed? What are you waiting for? Ed!" Ed was still standing in front of the window. He spun back around and looked at Eddy with teary eyes.

"But Eddy, I miss Double D!"

Eddy sighed. "Forget about him. If sockhead thinks he's too good for us, we'll show him. By the time we're swimming in cash, he'll be sorry he betrayed us! Now come on, Ed. Are you gonna help me with this scam or not?"

Ed looked uncertainly back at the window, sighed, and finally walked back to Eddy.

But it looked like they weren't going to be swimming in cash after all. They weren't even going to be wading in it. Half an hour had passed and there was still not a customer in sight.

"I bet this scam would have worked if Double D was here!" Eddy sighed, and walked over to his house. He plopped down on the doorstep and rested an elbow on his knee. "Ah, who am I kidding? I miss the guy! But how the heck are we going to get him back?"

Ed perked up. "Oh, I know! We can pretend like it's Christmas and then everyone will be jolly and nice!"

"Ed you idiot, that's not gonna work! Besides, we already tried that once. Remember?"

There was a pause. "We can pretend like it's Easter, and-"

"NO!" Eddy shouted. "No stupid holidays! We've got to find some way to get him back." Suddenly, a light bulb flashed above his head. "That's it! We'll find a way to make him look bad so the other kids won't want to hang around him anymore. But how?"

"Ooh, ooh, I know Mr. Eddy! Pick me!" Ed hollered, his hand raised in the air like a class student.

Eddy sighed. "Fine, Ed. What is it?"

"Why don't we spread rumours about Double D like you did with the school newspaper!"

Eddy sat up, and his eyes expanded. "Ed, I never thought I'd say this, but that's a brilliant idea! Yeah, we'll spread a couple of rumours, and before you know it, everything will be back to normal." He grinned deviously. "Now let's start creating some of these rumours." He beckoned Ed with his finger and walked inside his house.

Ed lumbered after Eddy, smiling giddily. "Eddy thinks I am brilliant."

* * *

Later, when it was early in the afternoon, Eddy and Ed rushed outside, eager to set their scheme into action. They saw that the kids were now having some kind of dance party in the middle of the cul de sac. There was a stereo lying on the ground playing some catchy music and everyone was dancing along to it, seemingly having the time of their lives.

"Okay lumpy. Remember the plan?" Eddy asked.

Ed nodded. "Yes, sir, Mr. Eddy, sir."

"Good. Let's go."

They carefully slipped into the crowd. Eddy leaned closer to Kevin and whispered in his ear. "You know, Double D has athlete's foot."

Kevin stopped dancing, and looked like he was about to puke. "What?! Aw man, that's sick!" He bolted to his house. Eddy grinned. One down. Five more to go.

"Double D is actually a half werewolf, half zombie mutant!" Ed said to Jimmy, who screamed.

"Aah! Sarah! We must flee and find shelter!" He ran away, hauling behind a very confused Sarah.

"Sometimes Double D uses _your_ Plank as a backscratcher!" Eddy said to Johnny. The boy became outraged. "No one abuses Plank like that! Come on, buddy. Let's go home." He walked away, fuming and clutching the 2x4 close to his body. Eddy raced over to Nazz and leaned on her shoulder.

"So you think Double D is a real gentleman, huh?" he said. "Well, get this. Every night he sneaks into _your _room and watches you while you're asleep."

Nazz gasped. "Ugh! What a creep!" She followed suit and ran away.

"Double D has lice and is giving them to your chickens!" Ed said to Rolf.

The outlandish foreigner looked panicked. "Did Rolf hear correctly? I must protect the fowl from this infestation!" He sprinted over to his farm, while Eddy watched in satisfaction. He, along with Ed's help, had successfully cleared out all the kids.

Meanwhile, Double D had been too busy dancing to notice what was going on. However, after a short while he realized that he was the only one that was still dancing and frowned.

"Where did everybody go?"

"Oh, I don't know sockhead. Maybe it was your fungus feet, stalking, and backscratching ways that drove them away." Eddy said smugly.

"Eddy, did you have something to do with this?" Edd asked suspiciously.

"Hey, don't look at me. It was Ed's idea!" Eddy accused.

"_Ed…_" Double D looked sternly at Ed, who whistled innocently.

"Why? Why would you both deprive me of these wonderful acquaintances?" Edd asked, hurt. "I'm sure if you had given it some time, I could have easily convinced them to accept you into their social group."

"Two words, Double D. Status quo." Eddy answered.

"Status quo?"

"Yeah! We're supposed to be losers. That's the way it works! Those saps were cramping your style. Besides, we'll all become friends in the movie anyways."

"And we will get to drive a car!" Ed added enthusiastically.

"Look at it this way, Double D. At least you've still got us." Eddy pointed out.

Edd thought about it. "Hmm. I suppose you are right." He smiled. "As you said, we Eds have to stick together."

"Like glue!" added Ed again.

"Yes, Ed. Very well put."

"That's the spirit, sockhead!" grinned Eddy. "Come on, what do you say we go to Ed's house and watch one of those monster movies? I think there's a marathon playing tonight."

"Movies at Ed's house!" Ed cheered. He picked up Eddy and Edd and hoisted them on his shoulders. Edd smiled. Being friends with the other kids had been nice while it lasted, but it didn't hold a candle to his true companionship with the money-making king and the loveable oaf. His co-scammers. His dear, irreplaceable friends.

* * *

Later, after the Eds had watched monster movies for the entire afternoon, they sat together in Ed's basement, munching on some leftover popcorn while Eddy came up with a new plan.

"Now listen up, boys. I've got a killer idea for the scam of a lifetime!"

Edd smiled. It was good to be back.

* * *

That's it. What did you think? I hope it was a satisfying conclusion. I know it was pretty short, but I'll try to make my next stories longer. Please tell me what you thought of the story, and if there's anything I can improve on. Thanks, and see you later!


End file.
